webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinzville Academy
from the Webkinz Guide About Kinzville Academy The Kinzville Academy is where you can train pet attributes like Strength, Cooking, Speed, Agility, Intelligence, Grooming, Creativity and Style. These attributes will be used in special pet competitions on the site. Each pet on your account can attend up to 3 different classes per day which can be tracked on a Report Card. Pets can either pay a small fee for attending class each or pay a larger fee for a tutor. When your pet finishes all 2 levels from their 6 basic attribute classes, they will earn a diploma! Signing up for classes *Open the Class Sign Up clipboard in the Kinzville Academy. *Click on one of the two options: Basic Pet Courses or Pet Talent Courses. *Select a course from the list to find out more about it. *If you wish to attend the class, just click the ATTEND button. *Click the SIGN UP! button. *You can also try any class for free up to 3 times by clicking the TRY OUT button. *Each pet on your account can enroll in up to 3 different classes each day. The TUTOR button *In the event that your pet doesn't have the time to attend the Academy, you can hire them a tutor so they don't have to participate in the activity. *Click the TUTOR button when adding a class. *If you do not wish to hire a tutor, simply click the ATTEND button and you will be able to participate in the class activity. *The TUTOR option is NOT available for the 10th level Course Types *There are 2 types of courses at the Academy: Basic Pet Courses and Pet Talent Courses. *The Basic Pet Courses are the 6 different courses which will train your pet's 6 different attributes. *The Pet Talent Courses are special courses which we will be adding from time to time for other unique pet competitions. Cost of Attending *To attend each Basic Pet Class at the Kinzville Academy is only 50 KinzCash per class per day. *Since there are only 3 classes a day per pet, this means most you can spend at the Academy on one pet in a day for Basic Courses is just 150 KinzCash! Earning a Diploma *In order to earn a diploma, your pet must complete all 10 level for all 6 Basic Courses. *When they do, you will find a diploma in their dock which they will be able to stick up in their room and that you can also print out and collect! Attendance Bonuses *For every 5th and 10th level of a Basic Course a pet completes, they will unlock a special Pet Skill they can use in their action panel. *For every 10th level of a Basic Course a pet completes, they will unlock a special Secret Surprise. *For graduating (completing the 10th level for all 6 Basic Courses) your pet will get a diploma they can print out, along with a virtual version which can be put in your pet's room! *For every pet that completes a course, all of their other pets will have to do fewer classes to complete the same course! Category:Places